


Something better

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's tired of watching Blair jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something better

 

  
He’s doing it again. Ever since he got the damn badge months ago, he’s been out with different girls for dinner, never sex. Just dinner. Jim knows this, he’s been keeping score. But tonight it’s different.

Tonight, he’s going out with Samantha. The bitch. It’s not the first time he’s gone out with her. It used to be a thing some time before. Before the dissertation mess. Before Alex. Before Jim realized he wanted his partner. Blair would go out with Sam, do something that was less than perfect for the OCD Forensic Technician, and spend the next three or four days making it up to her.

But not this time. Bustling around, Blair was unaware of Jim’s scrutiny as he checked his hair (still long, thank GOD), his earrings (returned about three weeks after he got the badge, halleluiah) and his clothes (is that MY shirt he’s got on?) before heading for the door. He was unaware that the panther was stalking its prey as he reached for his jacket and prepared to put it on against the January chill.

“Don’t wait up, big guy. I’ll _*try*_ to get some sleep before work tomorrow.” The words were light hearted and tossed over the shoulder without looking at the recipient, and really Blair should have been paying much more attention to his partner. At least he had the good sense to slap his hands out in front of him as the door suddenly came up close to his nose and Jim’s solid mass covered him from behind. “Oof!”

Jim pinned his partner to the door with his body, hands tracing over arms and wrapping around the thick wrists. He was taller, bigger than his opponent, and he knew he had leverage in this surprise as he breathed into Blair’s ear. “Not going out with her. Not tonight or any other night. Tell me you aren’t that stupid.”

Blair struggled, “Hey, man. Not your call. You’re my partner at work, not my lover.”

His words struck deep in Jim’s chest, but he wasn’t about to slow down now. Because he had just caught a whiff of the impossible. Leaning in close, nuzzling into the curls behind one delectable ear, Jim growled, “Yeah, but you’d like it that way, wouldn’t you?”

The body in his arms froze. They breathed in tandem for a moment before Blair finally responded in a whisper, “I don’t know what... what you’re talking about, man.”

Jim grinned behind the cover of hair, “Then let me show you.” Pulling the captured hands up to hold in one of his, he used the other hand to trace abstract patterns down the trim body, cupping the rock hard genitals he found that signaled his partner’s desire.

“Ungh,” muttered Blair as Jim squeezed gently. But instead of acknowledging what Jim was trying to show him, he shoved backwards against his partner and growled, “Let me amend that. YOU don’t know what you’re talking about, man.”

Before Jim could tighten his grip, Blair flung his arms out and down, breaking the other man’s hold on him. Jim’s hands scrabbled for purchase as Blair spun and planted a knee in his stomach, using the stronger muscles to gain even more room as he shoved. Arms pin wheeling in an almost comical air, Jim landed hard on his ass with a very angry partner standing to the side.

He wasn’t down two seconds before he was on his feet and stalking back towards Blair, arms straight at his sides and hands balled into fists. “Damnit, Sandburg. That’s enough. I know what you’re trying to do and you’re only going to get hurt again.”

“Really!” Blair replied, standing firmly in place and daring Jim to move closer. Jim stopped, close enough to look down on his partner, but not close enough to touch. “Who made you my sex therapist, Jim?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on. I can see it from here. You go out with Sam, she berates you for some stupid shit that wasn’t even your fault, you scramble to redeem yourself in her eyes, and for what? So you can hide your true desires? What are you afraid of?”

“Nothing!” screamed Blair. “I’m not afraid of anything, Jim. I’m not afraid of being a cop. I’m not afraid of putting myself out in the world again, and I’m not afraid of you!”

They both stopped, chests heaving as they looked each other in the eyes. Jim knew what he wanted, the only problem, was it what Blair wanted as well? Blair, of course, was playing his cards really close to his chest as his expression closed up completely. Jim had never seen the man so focused.

So focused on _*not*_ telling Jim what he wanted, but unable to control his body’s reaction to what he _*did*_ want. He wanted Jim, they both knew it. And no matter what the younger man said, he _*was*_ scared. Nervous scared actually. Jim could smell it along with the pheromones drifting across the small space between them. Jim decided to test that invisible barrier that Blair was attempting to erect.

“You want something else besides Sam. She’s fun, she’s interesting. She’s not what you really want, but hey, what the hell. Right?” Jim said, starting slow and keeping his voice quiet. Blair said nothing, holding himself in one place so tightly that he could have been a statue. Jim smiled faintly and went on, “You can’t voice your true desires cause it’s not normal. And cops are all about being normal. So when did it happen, when did you know what you truly wanted? After Alex? After the Diss?”

“You’re muttering nonsense, man.” Blair interrupted. “You don’t know what this is all about.”

“I do know what this is about,” argued Jim. “And I know what you are about.”

Taking a half step back, Jim looked his partner up and down. Vitals were calming down, the body was cooling, the desire was still evident but it was fading away. That would never do, not when Jim had finally seen the truth. “Sandburg, if all you wanted was a quick roll in the sheets, you’d find any number of women or men to join you. But you seek out the one woman who will let you come crawling back time after time. Because deep down inside, you are looking for something else.”

Blair’s stance was all defiance as he glared at Jim. He said nothing, merely daring Jim to continue with his obviously meaningless drivel. Jim grinned wolfishly. “Damn, Sandburg. If you wanted something more meaningful, why not try _*me*_ on for size?”

They stood, not moving, waiting each other out. And finally, a half second before Jim was about to give up, Blair looked. Once down, then back up to Jim’s face and definitely noticing the bulge that Jim was sporting in the front of his jeans. Jim held his smile as Blair’s eyes widened. But Blair quickly regained his emotions, his eyes becoming shuttered once again. Too bad for him, Jim had seen it. With a contrived air, Blair said in a hushed tone, “What can you give me that Sam can’t?”

“Besides love and respect?” Jim tossed off. Blair’s face showed boredom that he couldn’t obviously be feeling. Jim slinked closer, his eyes taking in every flinch, every shudder. “How about a challenge?”

Blair’s eyes flicked to Jim’s again, and Jim knew he had Blair right where he wanted. Stepping up to him, pressing him, pushing him. Blair resisted, but it was a token fight at best. Jim shoved Blair, pressing closer, shoving his fingers into the silken curls around the man’s head, pressing lips tightly, thrusting hips against each other, erections bumping, grinding and Blair’s gasp as the fire that ignited Jim became shared. Jim took the opportunity presented him, and thrust with his tongue, exploring and mapping the other man’s warm mouth. One of them groaned, one of them moaned, neither could be sure who was who, neither one cared.

  
Jim released that carnal mouth to devour the skin of Blair’s neck, his hands grasping wrists to again shove the younger man against the door. Blair sighed at the contact, whimpered when Jim hit a particularly sensitive spot, and growled when he felt the gentle restraints. Bucking in Jim’s arms to gain some room, he wrapped his legs around Jim’s waist and hauled himself a little further up the door.

Jim pulled the arms he was holding, out a little more, practically crucifying Blair against the wood, and nipped at the juncture between neck and shoulder. Blair sobbed in a mixture of surprise and delight. Wresting one of his arms out of Jim’s hand, Blair wrapped it around Jim’s neck, holding on for all he was worth as he strove to connect with that hungry mouth that chewed on his flesh and cause shivers to race down his spine. During the course of this second, explosive kiss, Blair dropped his legs, pressed his feet back against the door and pushed them away from the support.

Jim, forced to drop his burden back to the floor, immediately bent down and jammed his shoulder into Blair’s stomach, grunting with the effort of lifting him up and carrying him back towards the loft bedroom. Blair growled and beat on the firm ass presented to him. “Damnit Jim, this caveman act is SO not cool, man.”

Jim chuckled as he slowly climbed the stairs. “You like it and you know it, now pipe down, Shorty,” and so saying, he slapped the ass hanging in front of him, eliciting a yelp of surprise from his friend.

“Shorty? Oh man, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into here.” Blair boasted, right before Jim tossed him back on the full sized bed at the top of the stairs. “Hey!”

Jim ignored the protest, reaching down and unsnapping, unzipping, unbuttoning and generally undressing his partner. Caressing Blair in the process brought near silence from the young man as he was literally driven out of his mind with pleasure. Muttering curses drifted to his ears as Jim pulled away just long enough to shed his own clothing, but they reverted to sighs of relief when he crawled onto the bed and covered his friend. Blair shuddered at the delicious feel of skin on skin.

Nuzzling into the dark curls again, reaching the tender morsel of flesh that was his ear, Jim whispered to Blair, “You have everything you want, need, desire, right here with me. No need to search for passion or love. It’s all here.”

Blair bucked against Jim’s body again, sending shivers through both of them as their groins met again. “What if what I need is something a bit more... forceful?”

Jim grinned in the darkness as he knelt up, reached over and opened his night table, pulled out a few necessities, and then returned to his lover’s side. Wrestling Blair onto his stomach, Jim proceeded to prepare the tight opening, lubing up his fingers and stretching his smaller lover carefully, hearing the keening cries for ‘More’, ‘Now’ and ‘Please!’ that came from the mattress. When he deemed the body below him primed, he entered smoothly, reaching out and holding Blair’s arms at the wrists, pressing his body down into the mattress and loving him out of his mind.

With smooth, careful strokes, Jim brought Blair to the edge of orgasm, but no further. It was just as exciting for Jim, made more so by the various groans and sighs as Blair attempted to work himself on the sheets and bring about his own release. But suddenly Jim shifted his legs up under Blair’s legs, lifting him up and spreading him out to leave him hanging away from any sort of relief. “Argh!”

Jim chuckled at the distressed cry. Just as suddenly as he had kept Blair from reaching his finish, Jim pulled himself from the loving body, flipped him over and shoved his way back in, drawing a shout of surprise from Blair at the change of position. “Now for something really fun,” whispered Jim as he dragged Blair’s body up to his, grasped the wrists again in living shackles and held Blair’s arms behind his back.

Blair groaned loudly, his eyes widening at the added penetration as he slid fully onto Jim’s cock. Jim used the added leverage to thrust and hit Blair’s prostate with every stroke, the added friction of his stomach on Blair’s cock enough to bring him completely over the edge, screaming his pleasure all the way down, and the sudden undulation of Blair’s passage drawing Jim’s finish from him with a shout.

They both gulped in great lungfuls of air as they attempted to recover, Blair cradled in the embrace of his partner. Jim kissed the curly head as it lay on his shoulder, and then gently laid Blair out on the bed, slipping his softened cock from its snug home. After a quick wipe down with the baby wipes he kept in the night table, he tucked his lover under the sheets, ran downstairs to lock up and turn off the lights for the night.

As he trotted back up the stairs, the phone rang and he paused on the step to hear who was calling.

 _*”Hey, Blair. I guess since you are late, again, that you decided to blow me off after all. You must have found something better to do.”*_ Sam almost sounded sad. Jim almost felt sorry for her. Then he smiled with her parting words, _*“Ellison, it’s about damn time you snapped him up. I thought I was going to have to deal with him forever before you caught a clue! See you tomorrow!”*_


End file.
